From The Damage
by lisa2302
Summary: Jake is back. Haley and Nathan's marriage isn't as simple as it once seemed. Lucas is finally clear on his feelings. What will happen? Picks up after the last episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They're all property of MS and The WB.  
**Summary:** Takes place after episode 10, "Don't Take Me for Granted.  
**Notes:** There's about a million ways that things can pick up after this episode and this is just my story of how I would like to see it all play out.  
**Rating:** PG at least for now. 

**From the Damage**  
_Chapter 1_

Lucas left Peyton's feeling defeated. He knew he hadn't been a friend to her like he had promised. He'd tried, but between Anna and other things and people that had been on his mind lately, he hadn't made the time. Now, he realized just how much he should have. He never thought she was hurting so deeply. When he saw her she never seemed unhappy. She just seemed like Peyton and he used to believe that he could read her and understand her. However, today he realized that wasn't the case. And it never really had been. He hadn't been able to read her the night at Dan's house when he told her he wanted everything, he hadn't been able to read her the days before she showed up at his house when Brooke was already there, and he hadn't been able to read her at all since he'd gotten back. Maybe, just maybe, what he thought was there, wasn't. Maybe he couldn't save her anymore than Nathan could. He knew she needed help though and if nothing else his visit today had showed him he it was Peyton needed now.

As he got in his truck, he dialed a familiar number and was relieved to hear the other voice after only two rings.

"Hey."

"Hey, man. How're things going? You good?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. But someone else isn't. I think its time you reconsider that whole she's better off without me mentality."

"Oh."

"I know you thought you were doing the right thing and truthfully, so did I. But things are bad, Jake."

"Did you talk to her?"

"I tried, but she won't. She threw me out and I can't really blame her. I haven't exactly been too much of a friend."

"Try harder. Luke, you can't just give up because it's easy. You know how she is."

"See, that's the thing Jake. I don't think I do. Not anymore. And something happened at school. I just think it's too much and she really misses you."

"Did she say that?"

"Does she have to? You said she e-mails and writes all the time. And she's got drawings of you and Jenny in her room."

"So you think I should call her?"

"No. I think you should come back."

"Come back? Luke, I can't come back to Tree Hill. Me and Jenny are settled."

"I'm not saying you have to stay, but maybe visit. She needs you someone and after seeing her, I just don't think there's anyone here. You're her only hope."

"I'll think about it."

"Just come, Jake. Fast."

"I will." "Thanks."

"You are a good guy, Luke and a good friend to her. You called me and that counts for something."

"I hope so. I'll be seeing you."

----

Haley sat on the bench in front of the café for what seemed like hours. She'd had every intention of going home after the incident with Chris, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. His words played over and over in her head, "It was always there between us Haley, whether you admit it or not". She couldn't shake them and if she went home, Nathan would know something was wrong and she didn't want that. She didn't want him to worry about her any longer. So she decided to do the only thing she could. She had to talk to Chris.

He looked up just as she rounded the corner and she saw a smile fall across his previously dreary face. It seemed to stretch to his eyes.

"I knew you'd come."

"I was on my way to Nathan, and I just ended up here."

He smiled. His eyes twinkled again.

"You can feel it too."

"I feel it, Chris. But…"

"Then what are we waiting for? I have your ticket. Haley, your future is out there. There's a whole world waiting for you. All you have to do is take this ticket and my hand and then we're gone. You can live all your dreams, Haley."

"Chris, please. Just let me talk." She pleaded. He nodded in silence. "I do feel something when I look at you, but it's not what you think. I like working with you. You get that part of me that no one else does, but it's just a part Chris. It's not everything. And when I look at Nathan, I see everything."

"Not everything, Haley. You just said…"

"I said you get my music, but you don't get me. Not the way he does. When I look at you now, do you know what I feel?"

"The same as I feel when I look at you."

"And what is that?"

"Hope. Promise. Beauty."

"Those are great, but it's not the same. Because when I look at you, I feel ashamed. I feel small and I feel like just lost everything."

"You don't mean that. Haley, you wouldn't have been in that studio with me for hours, upon hours if that's how you felt."

"I didn't always feel that way. I enjoyed working with you, but not at the expense of my marriage. The thought of hurting Nathan and jeopardizing everything that we have together kills me. He's my life, Chris. I can live without the music, but I can't live without Nathan."

"Haley, I know you think that now, but you won't always. Music, it's in you."

"It is. And I won't have to live without it, because Nathan does to and he supports that part of my life and everything I do. But if I had to, I could. You can't be a part of my music, or my life anymore. It's just not worth it to me."

"Are you sure?"

"I am and thank you for all your help, but I can't be or do what it is that you want me to. I made vows to love him and to honor him and I'm not going to break them, nor do I want to. Good-bye, Chris. And good luck with everything."

She turned and left immediately.

"Good-bye, Haley" he whispered as he handed the lady his ticket and boarded the next bus out of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

----

Lucas took a deep breath as he started the walk across the yard. Just a few more minutes and he would be correcting the mistake he had made those few months ago. He was going to fix the relationship he had broken. He had to. Because the last few days had brought him clarity. When he had seen her sitting on that beach, the wind blowing her hair in the night sky, it was as if he could finally see what he wanted. He had been living in a fog, but seeing her made it all clear.

The earlier months had taught him a lot about visiting her late at night.

She was always alone. He hadn't once met or even seen a sign of a parental figure in her life. There was no need to worry about getting caught.

She left the door ajar at night before she went to bed. When he had asked her about it, she had explained that she like the feel of the fresh air. It somehow made the world seem lighter. She couldn't explain it with words, even though she tried. However, the look on her face while as she spoke about it was relaxed and peaceful.

She stayed up late. No matter what she had to do the next day or when she had to be up, she never went to bed before one. The night, she said, was when all was right in the world. Lovers were with the ones they cared about. Children were tucked safely in their bed. Artists were alone pouring out the emotions their muse had created during the hours of the day. It was peaceful.

Lucas knew now what she wanted. He had known it then, but not at the capacity he knew it now. Not after watching her from afar. He hadn't known her as well as he should have, but he wanted to know everything now. And it had to be now, because she was slipping away. Talking to Mouth had made him realize that other boys were going to fall for her. That other people were going to care about her and that one day, she was going to care for them as well. If he didn't tell her now how he felt, then one day it would be too late. He couldn't let it be too late for them, not when their hearts were the same.

As he approached her door, he heard voices. At first, he thought it was the television, but then he recognized the voices. It was Brooke and it was Felix.

Felix. Now, that was a guy he didn't like. Friends with Benefits? What was that? It wasn't Brooke, not the Brooke he knew. And that was supposed to be over. That's what she had told him.

"Okay." He barely heard it, but then he saw it. She was kissing him and he was kissing her. It was everything he had been trying to beat. She had opened her heart again. He was too late. His heart felt it. He stood there, watching when he knew he shouldn't and when he saw her smile up at him, he turned and walked away.

----

"You got some cash for me?" He asked. Peyton had expected it. She knew it wasn't going to be free. This was not the way she had intended on spending her money. She was supposed to be saving it for art school. Peyton reached into her pocket, but stopped when she heard the footsteps. When she looked up, the figure was foreign, probably just a kid out for a walk or something. But then the street light hit his face and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Jake. She smiled. He was here. Or was he? She blinked. He was still there. She smiled again.

"Jake." It was barely a whisper.

"Do you know this kid?" Rick questioned. She just nodded, unable to take her eyes off of him, afraid that if she did, he would be gone again. Rick took a closer look and realized he knew this kid as well. "Jake Jegelski."

"Rick." His tone was icy.

"So how's your girl, Nikki. I haven't seen her around."

"I wouldn't know."

"You…You know Rick?" Peyton asked softly. Jake nodded and Peyton looked away, ashamed.

"I think you're done here," He told Rick.

"I guess we are. For now at least. Take care, Jake. Blondie." He smiled and walked back to his car. Peyton and Jake stood in silence minutes after he had driven away.

She couldn't take it anymore. It didn't matter that he knew Rick or what he did. It didn't matter that she had just about given into the pressure. All that mattered was that he was here and he was real. She threw her arms around him and it didn't matter that he didn't hug her back right away. Because when he did, for at least those few moments, all was right in the world.

----

Nathan looked at the clock again. It had been an hour. He had spent the last hour sitting alone in the candle light, listening to romantic music he didn't especially care for fill the room, and checking the oven every five minutes to make sure he didn't burn their dinner. He hadn't been worried at first. Haley had called and said she was just about to leave the café. It didn't take an hour to get home and if she was going to be late she would have called.

He knew he hadn't been understanding or supportive when it came to Chris, but he couldn't shake the feeling the guy gave him. He wasn't safe and he had promised Haley he would protect her. It wasn't his fault if she couldn't see everything she needed protection from. It wasn't his ego that had caused him to demand she stop seeing him, it was the rumbling pit in his stomach that had. The same rumbling he had felt right before he'd popped those pills before the Cove City game. He was keeping her safe.

But was she? Why isn't she home? And why isn't she answering her cell? He'd called seven times and seven times he'd gotten her voice mail. Maybe she at the café and lost track of time. Nathan was in the kitchen, trying to find the phonebook when he heard the door open and his wife walk in.

"Hey. I was just about to call you."

Haley took in the scene in front of her. The candles, the music, the smell of her favorite dinner in the air. She thought she was going to be sick.

"We have to talk, Nathan."


	2. Chapter 2

_You are all absolutely amazing! Thank you everyone for your feedback. It may have taken me a few more days to get this out, but after reading everyone's reviews, I felt obligated to continue immediately. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and please let me know what you think about everything. A special thanks to **Hanna **for giving the story a shot and for reading the Nathan/Peyton story as well._

_- Lisa_

* * *

_From The Damage_  
**Chapter 2**

"We have to talk, Nathan." Haley said closing the door behind her. If she had learned one thing today, it was that they needed to be honest with one another.

Nathan noted the disheartened expression on his wife's place almost immediately and it left him unsettled. The past few days had been anything but great for the newly married Scott couple and it had him worried. He knew marriage wasn't an easy thing, but he loved Haley and that was enough. At least he thought that it was, now he was having doubts. "Did something happen on your way home?" He questioned, walking across the span of the room.

"Kind of."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Nathan." She bit her bottom lip nervously as she looked into the light blue eyes of her husband. In a few minutes, the sense of worry would be gone and rage would enter. It was in those times she remembered who his father was. She hated comparing Nathan to Dan, because in her eyes they were nothing alike. When he was angry, however, he became a splitting image.

"Well, are you hurt?" He tried to uncover what it was that was causing Haley such worry. He could see it in her face, in her eyes. It was pure panic and fear. Something had definitely happened.

"No. It's not like that."

"What is it then?" She stood silent. As much as she knew she had to tell him, it didn't make it any easier. "Come on, Haley. You're starting to scare me."

"Can we sit down?" She reached for his hand and pulled him in the direction of the couch. A few moments of silence passes as the sat before she spoke again. "You're going to be mad, but you have to promise to listen to everything I have to say before you start yelling."

"I'm not going to yell, Hales."

"Yes, you are. Just promise me."

"Fine. I promise I won't interrupt."

"Okay."

She looked into his eyes once more, memorizing the blue orbes that had so many times been a safe haven for her, and then she began.

* * *

Karen closed the door just as Deb uttered five words that Karen had not been expecting.

"I lied to you, Karen." The brunette thought herself to be a good judge of people and their emotions and the lady in front of her was nothing short of terrified.

"What is it Deb?" She asked, urging the woman to continue on and hoping that she could offer some sort of solace to whatever was causing her grief at the moment. Though she had hoped to hate her former lover's wife, it was obvious there was something good in her from the moment they had first met. No one, including herself, could have thought their conversation at the Scott basketball party earlier in the Spring would have led to such a strong friendship.

"I slept with Keith."

And there it was. Karen felt the rage building inside of her. Whether it was the lying or the actual act, she wasn't sure, but it wasn't what she'd been expecting to hear and it certainly wasn't something she was ready to process.

"When?" She questioned softly.

"The night before he left for Charleston." The blonde replied in a matching tone. Coming here tonight had not been an easy decision. She had every intention of keeping her night with Keith a secret. But, a conversation she'd had with Dan, of all people, earlier that week had convinced her otherwise. Deb watched the Karen process the information. The quiet unnerved her a bit. She was used to the yelling and the all-out-drag-out kind of fights. The silence was uncomfortable.

"Why did you lie to me, Deb?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you."

"I'm not sure that really worked out the way you planned, then."

"Karen, you have to understand…" They were interrupted by the slamming of the kitchen door. It could only be Lucas and that meant that this conversation was over.

"You should go," Karen said opening the door. "We'll talk tomorrow." Deb silently slipped out of the small house and into the dark night.

* * *

After several minutes, Lucas slowly turned away. He didn't know why he had stood there so long, watching her with him, but he couldn't force himself to leave any sooner. It was like a horrible car accident, you know you shouldn't look, shouldn't stare, because nothing good will come of it, but you can't help it. There's something deep inside of you that's stronger than your head telling you to look. It just didn't hurt this much to stare at an accident. That was the only difference.

He walked quickly back to his truck, hoping to escape without being noticed.

"Lucas." Felix. He rolled his eyes. Too Late.

"Yeah?" he said turning to face the shorter boy.

"I've seen you with her and the way you look at her, but you're too late."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do, but we don't have to play games, Luke. Fortunately for me, I got to her first and I don't plan on letting her go." "You know that whole friends with benefits thing was a load of crap."

"I know."

"She's better than that."

"Which is why we've taken it to the next level. Don't worry, buddy, I've got it all under control and you should stay away."

"You can't tell me what to do and you can't tell Brooke. She doesn't work like that and if you knew her…"

"I do, but if you care about her, you'll let her be happy."

"With you?"

"Yeah." Felix replied, his face completely serious.

"Treat her right."

"Better than you did, that's for sure. Well, I better get back to my girl. Have a nice night, Luke." Felix smiled another one of his disgusting cocky smiles and started his walk back to Brooke's.

Lucas was reeling when he got in his truck and the whole way home for that matter, but Felix was right. He had to let her be happy, no matter how much it hurt him now.

* * *

Peyton reluctantly pulled away from Jake, still afraid that he would disappear just as quickly and suddenly as he had arrived.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We'll get to the questions, Peyton. Right now, we should probably go. Keys?" His voice wasn't as warm as she remembered, but it wasn't as cold as it had been when talking to Rick. That, at least, was a good sign. She reached into her pocket and placed the keys in his hands. Her finger tips brushed his palms and she felt something. Something that wasn't pain, or hurt, or loneliness. This time, it was something good. She walked to the passenger side of her car and Jake drove them back to her place.

They were silent as they walked inside. Peyton had so many questions, she didn't know where to start. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't really. I was walking to your house and saw your car turn in. You going to tell me what that was about?" Peyton looked away. She just couldn't bring herself to say it. He knew why. It was written all over his face, but saying it was only going to make her more ashamed.

"It was nothing."

"Peyton, please don't lie to me. I know Rick, very well actually, and he doesn't meet people in parking lots for nothing."

"How do you know him?"

"It's a long story and now is not the time. I didn't come here to talk about me."

"Then why did you come, Jake? Why now? It's been months and I haven't heard anything from you. I called everyday until your phone was cut off and nothing. I e-mailed you and sent you letters, but you didn't respond. So, please tell me why it is you finally decided to talk to me again!" She hadn't intended on yelling, but as the memory of his absence came foiling into her mind, she couldn't stop herself. It didn't make sense why he had refused to stay in contact with her.

"Peyton, you've got to calm down."

"Don't tell me what I've got to do, Jake. You don't have any right to tell me to calm down."

"Maybe not, but I can't help you if you don't relax."

"Is that why you're here? To help me." He nodded. "Then help me understand why you couldn't call. Why didn't you write me or send me an e-mail or at least send word to me through a web of people that you were okay?"

"I thought it would be easier."

"Easier? For who? For you? Because it wasn't easy for me, Jake. It's been anything but easy." Peyton took a deep breath as she felt the tears threatening to fall again. She didn't want to cry. She was so tired of crying. But like everything else in her life, she couldn't control them.

Jake watched the girl in front of him sink despairingly into the couch. Lucas was right, she wasn't okay. He barely even recognized the girl in front of him. A couple of months had drained her of everything. She was broken. Jake sat down next to her and rubbed his hand in circles against her back, the way he did with Jenny before he put her to bed. For several minutes they sat and Peyton's tears ceased. When she looked up at him, he said the only thing he could, "I'm sorry, Peyton."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you everyone for your reviews. I really love reading all of your thoughts and ideas on where everything is going. And thank you again Hanna for the longer review. I love reading it. I'm working on the next P/N chapter now. Please continue to letme know what you all think!_

_From The Damage_  
**Chapter 3**

She looked into his eyes once more, memorizing the blue orbes that had so many times been a safe haven for her, and then she began.

"I went to see Chris today." She immediately noticed his body tense. Just the mention of his name was enough to upset her husband. She was sure it was only going to get worse. However, he kept his promise and remained silent. "It was just to tell him that I couldn't work with him anymore. I wanted to thank him for his help, because he did help me Nathan. You heard the song and you liked it. Chris was a part of that and I thought he deserved an explanation. He told me that he got offered a showcase and that he was leaving tonight, so it worked out for the best." She saw Nathan ease a bit at her last statement. Chris being out of Haley's life was definitely what Nathan had wanted, but him leaving Tree Hill seemed to ease him more.

"I'm not mad that you went to see him, Haley. I know that it was important for you to be in the studio and…"

"Nathan, please. I'm not finished." He nodded and she continued. "He offered me the chance to go with him. He said that there were people that he could introduce me to that could really help me, Nathan."

"Of course he did," Nathan grumbled. "Haley, how can you not see through his crap? I know you're talented, but what he's saying and promising you, that's not…"

"Nathan!" Haley yelled. "Will you just let me finish. I know you're upset, but if I don't say this now…"

"Say what, Haley." His tone was cold. He was expecting the worse.

"We kissed, Nathan. I'm sorry, we were just standing there and I don't know…"

"You don't know!" He yelled standing up now. "You don't know what made you kiss another guy. I told you I didn't trust him. Do you see now? Do you see why I told you not to see him. I thought you said it was just work!"

"It was just work, Nathan. Chris and I aren't…"

"So, you kiss everybody you work with! You are into him. That's what this whole thing has been about. You told me to trust you. Why? So, you can go off and kiss stupid punk rock boys who don't see you any differently than any other sixteen year old girl they promise to make famous."

"Nathan. Stop! I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry that I kissed him, but it's not what you're making it out to be."

"Whatever."

"That's real mature, Nathan."

"You have no right to talk to me about maturity. Maturity is knowing when to remove yourself from a situation that you can't handle and that's obviously not something you can do. How could you kiss him, Haley? Do you realize what you've done?"

"I made a mistake, Nathan."

"A mistake. You didn't make a mistake, Haley. You broke our vows!"

"Don't say that."

"Why? Because it makes you feel bad? How can I protect you if you won't protect yourself?"

She stood silent in front of him. Soaking in all the emotion in his eye. For the first time realizing just how much of an impact her actions had on his life and how just how serious the earlier events were. A kiss wasn't just a kiss anymore, not when it was with anyone but Nathan.

Nathan watched her and waves of emotion came crashing down on him. Pain, anger, fear, sadness. All of the feelings he had never once before associated with Haley was overtaking his senses. For the first time, he felt suffocated.

"I have to go," he said grabbing his keys from the coffee table.

"Nathan. Stop! You can't just run away every time we have a fight."

"I'm not running away."

"Yes, you are. Please, Nathan. Don't leave."

"I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice, Nathan."

"And what about you? What about your choice."

"I'm not the one who's running away."

"No, but you are the one who's making me want to. I can't stand to look at you right now, Haley."

She felt the tears begin to form and then roll silently down her cheek. It wasn't as though she didn't deserve his words, because she did. But hearing him say that and look at her the way he was now, it wasn't something she was used to. It wasn't anything she had ever seen and it broke her heart. Even so, she knew he couldn't leave. She couldn't let him run away.

"Then don't," she said finally. "You don't have to look at me or talk to me. But please, Nathan, just don't leave."

Nathan stood watching her for a few seconds and then he turned and walked silently to their room, shutting the door behind him.

- - - - - -

Lucas was standing at the refrigerator, when Karen walked in the kitchen. She watched him as he stood silently.

"Are you looking for something, Luke?" She asked moments later when he made no attempt to move.

He shook his hand. "Not really."

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Have you ever done something, only to realize later you were wrong?"

Karen nodded, recalling several occasions, one in particular in which she had made the same mistake. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to say."

"Well, have you tried fixing it."

"I can't."

"Are you sure? There's always something you can do." Lucas shook his head. "Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here." Lucas smiled faintly and kissed his mother goodnight.

- - - - - - -

Felix walked back to Brooke's house and found her fully dressed now.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked a bit hurt.

"Yeah. I need to talk to Peyton."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, Felix. I really am, but I haven't seen her that upset in such a long time. She needs me."

"I need you, Brooke."

"Please don't do this. I just need to know that she's okay. Try and understand." He nodded reluctantly. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him briefly and they parted for the night.

- - - - - - -

"I'm sorry, Peyton," Jake said looking into her eyes. "I didn't think it would be so hard for you."

"Is that the only reason you're sorry, Jake? Did you even miss me?"

"Of course, I missed you. Jenny missed you, too. She could sense something was missing." "Then why did you ignore me?"

"I wanted to call, but we're so far away and…Maybe I was being selfish. Maybe I thought it would be easier for me if I didn't have to talk to you or think of you. Things were changing between us when I left, I could tell and I know you could, but it wasn't the right time."

"I know, but you still should have called. I missed you, Jake. And I missed Jenny. I was all alone."

"What about your dad? I thought he was coming back?"

Peyton sighed. "So did I. But he keeps getting offers and I don't know. Maybe it's easier for him to stay away, too."

"When's he coming back?"

"Sunday. At least that's what he told me yesterday afternoon. I haven't been able to get him today."

"I wish I could tell you it would get better, Peyton. But you know I can't do that."

"I know. I just wish you were here, sometimes, most of the time."

"I wish I was here, too. If there was another way…"

"I know, Jake. I get that you had to leave and that you were protecting Jenny. But that doesn't make it any easier." He nodded.

"What about Brooke? Are things better with you and her?"

"Yeah. Things were great, but she's got her own problems with her family and then she has Felix and I just don't want to drag her into it all, you know?"

"Sounds like the two of you have both been having a hard time, but you don't think she wants to be there for you?" Jake was trying to understand what she was going through and to get her to open up. He knew what it was like to let things build. They always end up getting the best of you. No one can live like that.

"I know she does, I just…I don't feel right asking her all the time. You know, I shouldn't have to. I should be able to do it on my own."

"No one can do everything on their own, Peyton. No one expects that of you, but you."

"So what am I supposed to do? Cry about everything that's happening to everyone I see? I can't do that."

"That's not what I'm saying, but you can't keep building it up, especially not if it's going to lead you to drugs." And there it was. The topic they had danced around for so long already. "Rick was a friend of Nikki's. He told her he could help her, but he didn't. Just like he can't help you."

"I know," she whispered looking at her hands. She hated talking about this.

"Look at me, Peyton." Jake commanded. She didn't move.

"I can't."

"Peyton, please." Slowly, she brought her head up and met his eyes. "Whatever you're going through, drugs aren't going to help. Sure, they'll make you forget, but tomorrow, you're still going to have the same problems you did today. The only difference is that you'll have less money." Peyton laughed lightly. "I'm glad you caught the joke."

"I'm glad you're here, Jake."

"So am I." Several silent moments passed. "Will you promise me something?" She nodded. "The next time you think about calling Rick, call Brooke or me and talk about whatever it is that's bothering you."

"Will you answer?"

"I'll answer. Peyton, I never thought it would be like this, otherwise I wouldn't have ignored you. I honestly thought that this was the best way. So, you promise?"

"I promise. How long are you here?"

"A few days. My mom called the school in Savannah, told them there was a family emergency."

"I'm sorry you had to miss school. Is Jenny here?"

"It's not a big deal and yeah. She's with my dad," Jake looked at the clock. "Speaking of, his shift starts in an hour and mom's at work, so…"

"You have to go?"

Jake smiled. "Yeah. But I'll see you tomorrow, after school. I'll bring Jenny by."

"I'd like that." "So, you'll be okay?"

"I'll make sure of it." Both Jake and Peyton turned to find Brooke coming in the front door.

- - - - - -

Read & Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you everyone for your reviews. I know that not everyone loves all of the pairings, but I appreciate you for reading anyway. And Hanna, I love reading your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It doesn't have all the characters like the previous ones, but they'll be back in the next update. Please let me know what you like, don't like, would like to see, etc. And for everyone who's hoping for Brooke/Lucas, I'll get there, but it may take awhile._

_From the Damage  
_**Chapter 4**

Nathan lay sleeplessly in bed. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Haley kissing that guy. He knew he shouldn't have just walked out, but he was so mad at her, furious even. He'd learned so much this year and one of those things was that when he was angry, he shouldn't speak, because anything could come out of his mouth. If he stayed, he would have hurt her and said things he would regret the next morning. Just because Haley had lost all sense of reason, didn't mean he had to.

It was almost two a.m. and he still had a long night ahead of him, but sleep was not something he expected to see anytime soon. It was in this moment that he realized just how pain Dan must have felt when his mom left. Haley had kissed a guy and it was ripping at his heart, it must have been ten times worse for Dan. It was the first time in a long time, he felt genuine compassion for his father.

----

Haley turned off the stereo and walked around the room, blowing out all the candles Nathan had lit. Tears streamed silently down her face the entire time. She wondered why she couldn't see it. Why she couldn't have avoided it. How it had even happened in the first place. She loved Nathan with every ounce of who she was and the last thing she had ever wanted to do was hurt him, but she had and she didn't know how to fix it.

She turned the oven off and placed the now burnt dinner on top of the stove. He had worked so hard tonight and she had ruined it all. Last night had been bad. Not knowing where he was or how he was feeling, but tonight she knew both and it wasn't any easier. "When did life become so hard," she thought as she put away the dishes Nathan has placed on the table earlier. She scraped their ruined dinner from the pan into the trash and set it in the warm water she had drawn in the sink. She glanced at the clock. There was still way too much time until sunrise and sleeping in her bed was not an option, not tonight.

Haley turned out the lights and lay down on the couch, pulling the small blanket that rested on the back of it over her body and closed her eyes.

----

"Brooke, you didn't have to come," Peyton told her friend after Jake left.

"How could I not?"

"I just thought…What about Felix?"

"What about him, Peyton? I thought you knew this, but apparently you don't. So I'm just going to tell you. Whatever me and Felix are, it's nothing compared to what me and you are. You're my best friend Peyton and if you need me, then I'm going to be there."

"I don't want to mess up your life, Brooke."

"You're not, sweetie. You're my best friend and the only family I really have these days. I need you just as much as you need me, maybe more sometimes. So come here and hug me now before I become a rambling idiot." Peyton smiled, tears glistening in her eyes, and embraced her best friend.

"I'm glad you're here."

"I'll always be here for you, Goldilocks. Speaking of here, when did Jake get back?" Peyton smiled and told Brooke what had happened. "I'm glad he was there for you. Jake's a smart guy and I know you miss him." Peyton nodded. "And he's right about Rick, even I know that drugs are not the way to go. So, you promise to talk to me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Now, we have two options," Brooke said with a mysterious smile.

"Brooke, what are you thinking?"

"Well, today has been a hell of a day, so we can either go to sleep now and get up and go to school tomorrow or we can go out to my car and get the pile of movies and junk food that I brought with me for reinforcements."

Peyton laughed and Brooke smiled even more. Her mission was accomplished. "You can't be serious?"

"I am. I stopped by the video store and got everything from sappy romance movies to blood and gut horror and even a few of those indie movies you like. Then, I raided the candy aisle at the Chevron on the corner."

"You're too much."

"I know, but that's why you love me."

"It is."

"So, what do you say?"

"How about a compromise. One movie, some junk food, and we show up at school by third period."

"Sounds like a plan! So what are you up for?"

"Something happy."

"I've got happy."

Brooke retrieved the goodies from the car and the two girls settled in Peyton's bed with bags of candy all around them. Both girls fell asleep before the end of the movie.

-----

Nathan rolled over and looked at the clock again, 6:57. He must have fallen asleep sometime after 4:00 when he had looked at the clock last. Reluctantly, he threw the blankets from his body and walked across the room. Nathan stood at the door for awhile, his hand resting on the knob. The events of the prior night were still very much on his mind and though he was upset, the raging anger had ceased. However, that didn't make the thought of dealing with Haley or the reality of their situation at the moment an easier or more appealing. But Nathan Scott had never been a coward and he wasn't about to start now.

He walked down the hall and into the living room, where he found Haley sound asleep on the couch. She looked so young and peaceful, her body curled up in a tight ball, obviously trying to stay warm. He had spent hours watching her sleep, it was one of many things he had learned to enjoy and appreciate because of her. He knelt down and gently brushed the hair away from her face. She was beautiful, even with all of the anger and disappointment he felt at the moment, that didn't change. When she was sleeping, she was still his Haley, the girl he fell in love with. That girl wasn't the same one he had been living with the past few weeks and that's why he was so hesitant to wake her, but he did.

"Haley," He said, shaking her gently. "Haley, we have school." She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Nathan," she breathed and sat up quickly, her eyes wide with expectancy. She was waiting for him to talk and as much as he knew he should, he couldn't.

"We have school," he said again and retreated into the bathroom to shower.

Haley watched him walk away and felt her lips begin to tremble. It wasn't a nightmare. What she felt, it was real and it didn't look as though it would be getting any easier today.

Forty-five silent minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of Tree Hill High.

"We can't do this, Nathan," Haley said when he opened his door. "We can't pretend like it didn't happen."

"I know, but we can't talk about it now, either. We have school."

"I'm very much aware. That's all you've said to me all morning. And since when are you so adamant about attending classes?"

"Since they became easier than dealing with you. I'll see you after school." Nathan stormed off and Haley just sat in the car, watching everyone pass her by. Her life was completely changing and there was nothing she could do about it because it was all her fault.

-----

Peyton and Brooke were on their way to lunch when they spotted Haley sitting on the bench outside alone.

"Hey tutor girl," Brooke smiled and sat down next to her.

"Hey," Haley said sadly.

"Is something wrong, Hales?" Peyton asked. Haley shook her head no, but tears fell anyway.

"Hey," Brooke said wrapping her arm around Haley, "You can tell us. If there's anything I'm good at these days, it's listening."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." She wiped her tears with the back of her hands and plastered on a smile.

"I can spot a fake smile a mile away, Hales."

"And I can tell you that keeping everything to yourself doesn't make it any easier."

"And telling does?" Haley countered.

"It makes you not feel so alone."

"Nathan and I had a fight."

"What did he do this time? I swear boys can be such a …"

"It wasn't Nathan's fault, Brooke."

"Oh." Silence fell among the three girls.

"I think I'm going to go to the library," Haley said standing up. "I have some Anatomy homework I need to finish."

"Okay. We'll see you later?" Haley nodded and walked back inside the school.

"I guess the honeymoon's over," Peyton said sitting down next to Brooke.

"It seems that way. You think she's okay?"

"No, but I think whatever it is it's something she and Nathan have to deal with."

"I'm _so_ glad I'm not married."

"Maybe not officially."

"What does that mean?"

Peyton nodded to her left where Felix stood watching them.

"So I thought you ended that whole friends-with-benefits thing with him?"

"I did."

"Not very well. He was at your house last night."

"We're kind of dating."

"You're what?"

"I know, but you should have seen him Peyton, he was so sincere. I thought he was going to cry if I said no."

"You like him?"

"He's grown on me, besides I can't spend the rest of my life avoiding relationships just because one guy broke my heart."

"I know, but Felix?"

"He cares about me, Peyton."

"Well, he freaks me out."

"He doesn't make a good first impression, but can't you give him another chance? For me?"

"Fine, but if he hurts you…"

"Thanks, Peyt."

"You better go talk to him, then." Brooke smiled and went to meet Felix.


End file.
